Crisis
Crisis is an American drama series that was broadcast as part of the 2013–14 United States network television schedule on NBC as a mid-season entry. The series was created by Rand Ravich for 20th Century Fox Television. The series stars Dermot Mulroney, Rachael Taylor, Lance Gross, James Lafferty, Max Martini, Michael Beach, Stevie Lynn Jones, Halston Sage, Max Schneider, Joshua Erenberg, and Gillian Anderson. Crisis premiered on March 16, 2014. On May 9, 2014, midway through its first season, NBC canceled Crisis. The network broadcast the remaining episodes starting May 25, with the two-hour series finale airing on June 21. Premise During a school trip, students of Ballard High School, attended by the children of Washington, D.C.'s elite, including the President's son, are the victims of an ambush. A national crisis begins and Secret Service agent Marcus Finley finds himself at the center of it on his first day on the job. FBI agent Susie Dunn also discovers her "niece", the daughter of CEO Meg Fitch, is among the kidnapped children. Cast Main * Dermot Mulroney as Francis Gibson, an ex-CIA analyst who was betrayed by the government * Rachael Taylor as FBI Special Agent Susie Dunn * Lance Gross as Secret Service Special Agent Marcus Finley, a rookie who was betrayed by his partner * James Lafferty as Mr. Nash, teacher at Ballard High School * Max Martini as Koz, a mercenary hired by Gibson * Michael Beach as William Olsen, Director of the FBI * Stevie Lynn Jones as Beth Ann Gibson, the daughter of Francis, with whom she has a strained relationship * Halston Sage as Amber Fitch, Susie's biological daughter but raised by Meg as her own * Max Schneider as Ian Martinez, Beth's best friend * Gillian Anderson as Meg Fitch, the CEO of an international IT company and Susie's older sister Recurring * David Andrews as Secret Service Special Agent Hurst, head of the White House protective detail. He was working for Gibson under duress, until being shot and killed by Kyle DeVore, who believed that Hurst had betrayed him. * John Allen Nelson as President DeVore * David Chisum as Noah Fitch, husband of Meg Fitch * Adam Scott Miller as Kyle DeVore, the president's teenage son * Brandon Ruiter as Luke Putnam, one of the teenagers abducted and Kyle's friend * Shavon Kirksey as Sloan Yarrow, another of the abducted teenagers and Amber's best friend * Rammel Chan as Jin Liao, one of the teenagers who believes Kyle is the reason for everyone being kidnapped * Jessica Dean Turner as Dutton, a Communications Gunwoman and Maryland State Police officer working for Gibson * Mark Valley as Gabe Widener, Director of the CIA * Rod Hallett as Dr. Jonas Clarenbach, a scientist who once worked in the pharmaceuticals division at Meg's company, and is also Meg's former lover * Joshua Erenberg as Anton Roth, an advanced student from the school who is saved from the initial ambush by Agent Finley * John Henry Canavan as Morgan Roth, a scientist and father to Anton Roth Development and production NBC bought Rand Ravich's script with a put pilot commitment in August 2012. In January 2013, NBC green-lit the production of a pilot episode. Scenes of Ballard High School were filmed at Northside College Prep in Chicago. On May 12, 2013, the series was placed on the network's 2013–14 schedule. It premiered on March 16, 2014. On November 1, 2013, after filming was completed for the sixth episode, production of the series was put on an unscheduled, week-long hiatus. The pause in production was attributed to fears that subsequent episodes were veering too far away from the tone of the pilot, which received very positive early reviews. The break was supposed to be used to give writers time to re-work scripts and to re-shoot certain scenes for previously finished episodes. Filming later resumed. Category:2013 Category:TV shows Category:2010 era releases Category:20th Century Fox movies Category:Twentieth Century Fox movies Category:Universal Pictures movie Category:Die Hard scenario films with Secret Service characters Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Die Hard scenario films with Islamic villains Category:Die Hard on a Bus scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a School scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios involving a kidnapping Category:Die Hard scenarios set in Washington, D.C. Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Movies and TV shows inspired by the TV series "24" Category:Programs rated TV-14